Dark Obsession
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-1x15/1x16. Les réflexions de Randall sur ce qu'est devenu James Fraser pour lui. Dark fic. Dub!con. Thèmes difficiles abordés.


Sommaire : Mid-1x15/1x16. Les réflexions de Randall sur ce qu'est devenu James Fraser pour lui.

Pairing : Jamie/Randall.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : / ! \ **Dark fic. Dub!con. Thèmes difficiles abordés.** / ! \

XXXXX

 _ **Dark Obsession.**_

XXXX

Jack Randall ne s'était jamais considéré comme un poète… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre James Fraser.

Jamie…

Dans sa tête, ses souvenirs, sa chair, il resterait toujours _**Jamie**_.

Nom prononcé dans un souffle, comme la plus douce des caresses.

Il sourit, repensant à l'une de leurs premières danses…..

Tant de sang, de douleur… Et pas un cri…

Il se sentait durcir rien qu'en y pensant.

Plus d'une fois il avait pu admirer son _**œuvre**_ et il ressentait toujours ce même frisson, cette même décharge d'adrénaline.

Ce dos qu'il avait pris tant de temps à bâtir…

Lors de ces heures interminables il était celui qui avait modelé Jamie Fraser.

Il l'avait créé à l'image qu'il se faisait de la Perfection Masculine.

Il s'était lui-même construit lors de ce tableau d'une abominable beauté.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti la fatigue de la même façon après ça.

Son bras endoloris à force de donner tant de coups de fouet, la sueur lui saturant les pores de la peau, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Sa fatigue n'avait jamais été plus belle.

Et puis… plus tard, bien plus tard...

Leurs chemins s'étaient à nouveau croisés et avait fait de lui un homme chanceux.

Un homme heureux même.

Lui, Jonathan 'Jack' Randall, avait pu réellement posséder James 'Jamie' Fraser.

Et jusqu'à sa mort ces moments resteront sans doute ceux où il s'était senti le plus comblé.

Il devait y avoir une certaine folie à jouir du simple fait de briser un homme mais ce que Jamie et lui avait partagé… Cela allait au-delà de la folie, au-delà des mots.

Il n'était pas réellement connu pour sa patience mais il en avait assurément fait preuve auprès du jeune homme.

Il ferma les yeux, toujours un sourire presque possédé au coin des lèvres.

Il ressentait, même encore maintenant, les mains de Jamie sur lui.

Sa bouche, refusant de se soumettre mais qui laissait parfois entrevoir sa faiblesse.

Il revoyait ses fesses rebondies, pouvait encore sentir les deux globes de chair sous ses doigts lorsqu'il en jouait à sa guise.

Il émit un râle rauque juste à ce moment, se rappelant avec délectation des caresses admirablement endurées par le jeune homme.

Il l'avait pris en bouche, l'avait même goûté alors que Jamie semblait encore résister de tout son être et pourtant…

Pourtant la chair faible avait triomphé et lui s'était senti tout puissant.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa main avait voyagé jusqu'à son sexe, c'était maintenant qu'il se sentait près de la jouissance qu'il en avait pris conscience.

Se remémorant une autre de *leurs* fois où il avait retourné Jamie, non pas pour le monter mais juste pour admirer son chef d'œuvre, il ne pût empêcher la caresse d'aller trop vite, trop loin.

Il s'était alors masturbé à outrance et s'était déversé sur le dos dénaturé de l'homme en dessous de lui.

Ca avait été libérateur… Parfait.

Parfait comme seul Jamie pouvait l'être pour lui. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait maintenant l'homme lui appartenait.

Il l'avait dans la peau.

Il portait *sa* Marque.

Cela avait libéré un côté possessif qu'il n'aurait pas cru avoir.

Les plus sombres recoins de son être avaient été satisfaits.

Tout comme maintenant.

Il regarda alors ses doigts plein de foutre, son foutre pour une fois, et éclata de rire.

Il observa pendant de longues secondes dans une fascination morbide la chemise déchirée, sale et souillée de sperme, le sien, celui de James ayant séché depuis longtemps.

Il avait aimé d'une passion sans nom jouer avec les limites de Jamie. Titiller son endurance, voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait aller avant qu'il ne tombe dans la jouissance.

Car jouir il l'avait fait et plus d'une fois. Par sa main, entre autre.

Il avait appelé Claire, avait pensé à elle mais c'était bien Lui qui n'en finissait plus de lui donner le plaisir qu'il souhaitait.

Il rit, encore et encore, un brin nostalgique mais plein d'espoir.

Oh James Fraser et lui n'en n'avait pas fini il le savait.

Leur voyage ne faisait que commencer.

XXXXX


End file.
